


The Amulet's Tale

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, sam and dean - Freeform, season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amulet narrates the story of how he came to end up with the Winchesters. Told in his own POV.<br/>Takes place season seven-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amulet's Tale

My story begins as most do, at the beginning, and I do mean that literally!  
Well, I never was much good with numbers so I can't pin it down to an exact date but I can definitely say it was p-r-r-e-e-e-e-t-t-y far back.

The Big Guy Upstairs and I, well we're real close; you might say I'm a chip off the old block...  
He and I started off together, He didn't really have that much experience but I'd say He cooked up a mighty fine world; blue skies, green grass, flora, fauna and of course humans.  
The Big Guy's masterpiece, or so he was fond of boasting!  
:  
I can't say as He was always pleased with humans and in the early days He used to get more than a little annoyed, so on occasion He'd send down that band of slackers commonly known as angels, to smite a little here and there, you know, just in warning.  
Good job the Old Man got over that phase quickly enough and just left the humans to their own devices.  
"Sink or swim," He used to say," They've got Free Will."  
:  
With less smiting to do and more time on their hands those angels turned out to be the biggest gossips and tattle-tales in Heaven.  
A story started to circulate about a glitch in the Big Guy's creation programme, a tear that would eventually rip the universe wide open when it got big enough.

Of course no-one paid any attention, pooh-poohing it off as an unfounded rumour but it eventually reached the Big Boss' ears and funnily enough He took it seriously and set up a team of researchers to look into it.  
:  
Well, surprise, surprise, sometimes gossip turns out to be true.  
The Big Man wasn't too happy to find a flaw in his work, but He knew if He didn't repair the damage, the whole of Creation would fold in on itself!  
:  
What was needed to fix it all up?  
Well, first of all, according to His experts, a pure heart, then a love so strong that sacrifice and martyrdom would be willingly embraced in the name of that love, and thirdly that no evil brought down upon that love could tarnish and disintegrate it.  
:  
So the Big Boss called me up to his office and put the matter into my hands. He sent me out to find the Chosen One and keep him close until the deed was done and any danger to Creation nullified.

Well now, I couldn't slip down to Earth as I was, so I took on a handier shape, something not too fancy and at the same time solid and durable as I didn't know how long I'd have to wait for this Chosen One.  
Well, wait I did, I passed through literally millions of hands.  
Thousands of years passed by and I was getting to the stage where I couldn't have cared less if the Universe nuked out of existence or not, when suddenly it all started to fall into place.  
:  
I felt myself surrounded by a small sticky hand and a surge of power crackled through me, shaking me out of my lethargy and pinning back my non-existent ears.  
"Thanks, Uncle Bobby, I'm sure that Dad will like it," said a childish voice.  
"You tell him that it's a powerful protection amulet, 'cos that's exactly what it is" replied a gruff older voice.  
:  
Could this grubby hand be that of the Chosen One? I was confused. The sensation was correct but the power surge was too weak.  
Don't tell me that someone upstairs had messed things up for the umpteenth time!  
.  
Not much later I felt the same hand around me and I got the same half-power reaction.  
What was going on!

The boy was wrapping me up in paper.  
I had not yet come up with an answer to this conundrum and having no way of contacting the upstairs office I was unsure of myself.  
The child passed me to another and I felt larger hands stripping the wrappings from me.  
" I love it, Sam," the young voice said as he placed me around his neck and I came to nestle against his chest.  
:  
Wow!  
Alarms started to go off inside my head, a feeling of euphoria filled me and an explosion of brilliant white light blinded my eyes.  
Well, what do you know? !t took me millennia to search for the Chosen One and now I find out that it wasn't the Chosen One but the Chosen Two.  
One soul divided between two bodies, one needing to be close by the other before it reached its full potential and power!  
:  
Someone upstairs had messed up again ( I was losing count! )  
Now what was I to do? I couldn't be sure how things would turn out and there was no-one I could turn to for advice.  
:  
Years passed and the two children grew to adulthood.  
They'd been attacked and targeted by all kinds of evil but their hearts remained pure, their soul glowing brighter than the brightest star.  
For a time evil separated them and their soul lost it's sparkle but still remained purer than the driven snow. Even Hell could not dim the elder's shine nor demons the younger's.  
:  
There were a few moments in which my faith faltered, but the Chosen Ones only became stronger and stronger after each cruel and painful ordeal that evil put them through.  
:  
I remember that time when the angel, Zachariah and his followers ( well, you know how I feel about angels; a pack of incapable, insecure, insensitive, unfeeling, arrogant bureaucrats, ) wanted to try their hand at playing in the Big Boss' playground.  
:  
Boy, did he royally mess up everything he touched.  
You know, Dean was so upset after Zachariah's meddling that he threw me into a waste-paper basket! I wasn't expecting that, but Sam fished me out real quick and tucked me away in his pocket.  
Okay, no panic, Sam or Dean, it didn't really matter who held me.  
:  
In the end it all happened as the Boss intended, albeit it was a two man job instead of one.  
Sam sacrificed himself to save the world and took on the cloak of martyrdom while Dean sacrificed his brother in the name of love.  
Just before Sam jumped into the Pit, his eyes met Dean's and in that shared moment of sublime reciprical adoration, martyrdom and sacrifice, the tear in the fabric of Creation repaired itself, becoming stronger than ever, and the Heavens breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
:  
As for me, I'm still around, still on Earth, still close by my charges.  
The day before he jumped into the Cage, Sam hid me behind the panel on one of the back door of the Impala so it would be near Dean, figuring that when and if big brother found me, he wouldn't have the heart to throw me away a second time.  
:  
However, I'm a little miffed with the Big Guy upstairs. I brought my mission to completion but I'm still here where Sam hid me.  
I heard my charges talking about how He can't be found in Heaven and that those pesky angels are causing all sorts of bother.  
Well, that's my Boss for you! He's probably relaxing on some beach somewhere waiting to see how it all plays out.

He should send my two protégés to deal with the matter now that they're a two-man team again, stronger and more united than ever. They remain the Chosen Ones after all, and I wouldn't put it past them to get those obnoxious angels back in line.  
Then again maybe He has other chores lined up for them!

Oh, well, I suppose I'll just have to wait it out. I really don't mind for I've gotten more than a little attached to Sam and Dean, and from my hideaway I get to eavesdrop on all the latest news and gossip.  
Boy, do they keep up a constant line of chatter in the car!  
:  
Sam hasn't mentioned me to Dean yet, I think he's waiting for the subject to come up in passing and then tell him, but knowing Dean it'll be a long wait.  
He still feels so guilty at having ditched me, that I doubt the word "amulet" will ever again pass his lips, so I'm looking at camping out in here for ever! Talk about going round in circles, Bah!  
If the day ever comes, though, I am so looking forward to seeing the expression on Dean's face when Sam reveals all, and digs me out of here.  
I just hope I don't have to wait another Millennia to see it...!  
The End


End file.
